My Immortal et sa suite Broken Heart
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [Traduction] Du premier baiser au dernier souffle
1. My Immortal

**Titre** : My Immortal

**Auteur** : skittlesforbrain sur Ao3

**Note de LEM : **Bonjour ! Voici une mini-fiction que j'ai découverte sur Ao3, très mignonne. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la traduire, avec l'accord de _skittlesforbrain_ bien évidemment :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez, ainsi que sa suite. À la prochaine pour une autre fiction ^^

* * *

**My immortal**

La première fois que Tony embrassa Loki, il était plutôt ivre. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement un an et Loki n'avait rien dit. Il s'était dit que Tony aurait oublié le lendemain matin.

Loki avait tort.

Le lendemain matin, Tony se leva et embrassa passionnément Loki.

« Anthony? » Loki était pétrifié.

« Je t'aime Loki, » dit Tony, le baiser lui ayant fait perdre la tête. « En fait, je suis en amour avec toi. »

Loki était choqué mais il sourit. Tony Stark était la seule personne dont Loki ne pouvait se passer. Et tristement, il le perdrait un jour.

/.../

Les années passèrent et Loki regarda Tony vieillir chaque jour. Ça allait. Puisque Tony ne se souciait pas trop de son apparence, il ne remarqua pas les traces de la vieillesse avant d'avoir quarante ans. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient dans l'atelier, Loki regarda Tony et remarqua quelque chose. Un cheveu gris. Le cœur de Loki chuta, mais il s'assura que Tony ne voit pas son visage. Il mit un sourire sur ses lèvres parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amoureux mortel, mais ce cheveu gris était le début des pires peurs de Loki.

/.../

Dix années passèrent et Tony continua d'avoir des cheveux gris. Demeurant lui-même, Tony clama que ça le rendait plus sexy mais pour Loki, les cheveux gris signifiaient la mort. Tony s'en approchait encore et encore et ça tuait Loki.

« Il va vivre une longue vie, » se dit Loki. « Il va le faire. »

/.../

Quinze années passèrent et Tony gagna quelques rides et davantage de cheveux gris mais Loki l'aimait comme au premier jour. Ils étaient ensemble depuis vingt-cinq ans. Malgré tout, Tony travaillait toujours parce que c'était ce qu'il était.

« Anthony, c'est assez pour ce soir. » Loki tenta d'éloigner Tony de son travail.

« Non. Un peu plus longtemps, » persista Tony.

Loki soupira et s'assit pendant que Tony continuait de travailler. Loki aimait le regarder faire, il était comme un enfant devant son premier jouet. Loki sourit mais ce n'était pas de joie. Son cœur se brisait mais il ne dirait rien, il allait bien tant qu'il entendait le cœur de Tony battre.

/.../

Encore vingt années passèrent et Tony s'assit dans sa chaise roulante. Déjà quarante-cinq années passées ensembles et ils étaient toujours heureux. Loki embrassait toujours Tony comme s'il n'avait pas vieilli. Tony caressait souvent le visage doux de Loki.

« Je t'aime Lokes. » Souris Tony.

« Et je t'aime, Anthony, » sourit tristement Loki.

Tony avait presque quatre-vingt-dix ans. Loki croyait encore que Tony pouvait vivre au-delà de cent ans, plus que quinze années. Mais ça n'arriva jamais. Il ne se rendit même pas à la fin de l'année.

Loki se réveilla un matin et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Anthony? » murmura Loki.

Pas de réponse.

« Tony… » Appela à nouveau Loki.

Rien.

Loki posa la tête sur celle de Tony et sanglota. Son amour mortel était mort dans son sommeil et Loki n'avait pu lui dire un vrai adieu. Loki pleura toute la journée et resta accroché au vieux corps sans vie de Tony.

« Tu n'as jamais su comment je me sentais vraiment, » sanglota Loki. « Je n'ai jamais pu te dire que si ton cœur cessait de battre je mourrais. Si seulement j'avais eu une année de plus avec toi. »

Tony Stark était mort et le dieu des malices avait le cœur brisé.

* * *

_À suivre avec la séquelle Broken Hearts_


	2. Broken Heart

**Titre** : My Heart is Broken

**Auteur** : skittlesforbrain

[Loki doit apprendre à vivre avec la mort de Tony.]

* * *

**My Heart is Broken**

Anthony Edward Stark est mort.

Depuis sa mort, Loki n'avais rien fait d'autre que rester assis dans l'atelier silencieux où Tony avait passé tant d'heures de sa vie. Les robots ne bougeaient pas. Jarvis ne parlait même pas. Tout semblait aussi mort que Tony Stark. Et ça déchirait Loki. Thor s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui rendait Loki vivant était partie. Maintenant il n'était plus rien.

Soudainement, Loki se sentit comme lors de son emprisonnement à Asgard, pourrissant dans sa cellule. En silence, Loki s'assit sur le sol le dos contre un mur, songeant. Semblable au moment où il avait appris la mort de Frigga durant l'invasion des elfes noirs. Ses propres mots, crachés au visage de Thor, commencèrent à le hanter.

« Dis au revoir. À ce jour, au prochain, au prochain siècle. Ce n'est rien, qu'un battement de cœur. Tu ne seras jamais prêt. » (1)

Loki lécha sa lèvre du bas tandis qu'une larme glissait sur son visage brisé et fatigué. Il se redressa et marcha vers la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Tony pendant de longues décennies. C'était morne. Vide. Sombre. Étranger. Il retira son chandail et mit l'un des boxers de Tony qu'il avait l'habitude de porter il y avait longtemps, puis se glissa dans le lit froid et vide, rempli de souvenirs. Pour la première fois dans la vie de Loki, il avait froid. Et il ne s'était jamais senti si seul. D'un mouvement de la main, il créa l'illusion de Tony lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Le faux Tony lui sourit et Loki toucha son visage, mais il s'évapora rapidement. Loki se retourna et pleura.

Il pleura tant.

Il n'était pas prêt à perdre Tony. Même s'ils avaient été ensemble pendant tant de décennies, Loki avait malheureusement raison.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, il n'allait jamais être prêt.

* * *

(1) _Je ne sais pas pourquoi Loki crache ça au visage de Thor. Le contraire aurait été plus plausible mais selon la version originale, c'est bien Loki qui dit ça…_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
